


No End

by supergrover24



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-27
Updated: 2003-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Ryan's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No End

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://ingridmatthews.livejournal.com/profile)[**ingridmatthews**](http://ingridmatthews.livejournal.com/). Thanks to M and [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/) for encouragement and beta.

He knew as soon as it started that he wouldn’t remember what led up to The Kiss. He wouldn’t remember who leaned in first, or if they had both moved at the same time. He’d remember the pool house, sure, and that he and Ryan had decided to go for a midnight swim.

He knew that he’d remember never actually making it to the pool.

But, he decided, the insignificant details didn’t matter. What he was wearing, what Ryan was wearing. None of it mattered.

He’d definitely remember what they weren’t wearing.

No, what mattered was the look in Ryan’s eyes. The hot, smoldering, _Jesus I want to fuck you_ look. The look that tempered just a bit when the intense _like_ overpowered the lust. It mattered that he would remember the need he could see there. Ryan needed him. Seth.

**  
He knew the moment Seth saw it in his eyes. Saw the need that must have been there. For once, though, Ryan didn’t care. He could admit that he needed someone. Someone other than himself. He liked this feeling.

He wondered what else Seth could see.

Could he see how much Ryan wanted him? Wanted to push him on the bed and just take him? He wouldn’t do that, of course. Not tonight anyway. Tonight wasn’t about that. Tonight was just about the beginning of them. That other stuff—the pushing onto the bed and tearing off of clothes? That would be the middle of them.

This was the beginning.

There would be no end.

**

He knew from the moment they first met they were leading up to something big. Something huge, even. He wasn’t sure then what it would be, but Seth was very glad that it turned out to be this.

This was…well, Seth didn’t know what it was. It was good, definitely good. But he wanted to remember something more than _good_.

He wanted to remember their beginning. The moment when he and Ryan locked eyes and knew. Knew that this was it, now or never, do or die, fish or cut bait.

Then it happened. Eyes open until just the last second, when breaths were mingling and chests were heaving. Seth changed his mind; _this_ was what he wanted to remember. Their lips brushed lightly, and far too briefly before they pulled back and looked at each other again. Seth closed his eyes and felt Ryan’s hands cup his face, thumbs sliding on his cheekbones. He forced his eyes open, determined to imprint this in his memory so that he’d never forget.

And then it got even better, because Ryan’s left hand moved from his face to his hair, and the right slid down to grasp his neck. When he squeezed ever so slightly, Seth heard himself gasp, and felt his mouth open, but he closed his eyes before he saw Ryan crush his mouth to his.

**

He was glad Seth closed his eyes, because if he had to look at them any more things would progress to the middle far faster than he wanted them to.

Ryan wished he could take it even slower, wished he could savor every touch and taste, but he needed it too much. It was enough that he would remember that Seth tasted like orange juice and that his hands were on Ryan’s hips, pulling them together. The little whimpers that Seth made when Ryan pushed his tongue in deeper and tightened his grip on his hair made him groan and that made Seth’s fingers tighten on his hips.

It was perfect. The kiss deepened, and Seth’s whimpers turned to groans even as his own turned to whimpers. This was what a first kiss should be—the balance of give and take until neither of them could breathe and yet neither backed away. Foreheads touching, noses rubbing and hands soothing.

It was a good beginning.

The middle would be even better.

There would be no end.


End file.
